The Life You Left Behind
by Lord Frank
Summary: After the events of Sly3 what if some one wasn't about to let Sly leave his old life behind, wat if they needed his help. Genres mix mystery, supernatural, romance and action.
1. prologe thingy

My first fic's started cool

Disclaimer: I own nothing… well none of the characters in this story which belong to sucker punch any way if I did I would be making another game not writing fanfiction I do however own my OC's though they don't show up in this chapter… prologue… thing.

Sighing, a tired inspector Carmelita fox dropped into the chair behind her desk. An action shortly mirrored by her partner Constable James Cooper. Formerly the infamous master thief Sly Cooper now suffering from a rather hefty case of amnesia gained while saving her life by taking the shot meant for her.

It had been almost 4 months since the incident on Dr.M's island, and she still had trouble believing her actions When the mad baboon had shot Sly She had felt a moment of sheer terror at the thought that he had just been killed but before that emotion could really register it was replaced with boiling fury that this piece of slime would try to take her Sly away.

"No one touches my criminal" She snarled dodging to the right to avoid the poorly aimed missiles while she pummeled him with shots from he shock pistol, causing the machine he was wearing to malfunction and explode. but she didn't even feel the first rush of that victory before the gut wrenching terror returned smoothly tearing down all the internal walls she had built that would have made her lie to herself when she asked the inevitable question.

"Why am I so worried he's a criminal. So what if he just got himself killed, why should I care?"

"Because you love him you idiot!" Screamed the little voice in the back of her head finally seeing its opportunity to be heard.

Now please note that all this internal exchange has taken the time required for her to jump up to the rafter Sly had landed on so she didn't really get finished processing this information before being confronted with the wounded raccoon that all this drama was about. As she approached him he sat up with a confused expression on his face. As she approached a wave of relief swept over her and she asked.

"Sly, are you O.K.?"

"Where am I?"

"Can you remember any thing?"

"No,… who are you? Who am I?"

The portion of her psyche that was usually in charge was furiously ranting at her to throw on the cuffs and let the criminal remember things in jail. While the other part of her finally getting some much needed air time on the Carmelita show informed her that there was no way she could possibly throw him in jail knowing the truth about her feelings for him as she now did, and so she would just halve to figure something out. For once she followed that side's advice and did the first option that came to mind; she lied and told him what she whished was the truth.

"I'm Inspector Carmelita Fox and you're my partner Constable Cooper."

"Well then partner we had better get out of here. This place is about to collapse" He replied quickly accepting the lie.

They made their way to the docks with Sly only leaving her sight once to relive himself. When he returned she was surprised to see him for the first time without his cane, hat, thigh pouch and mask. When she asked what happened to them he simply said he got rid of them they were just weighing him down since he couldn't think of a use for them.

They arrived at the docks and took one of Dr.M's boats back to civilization. Carmelita having been the only uninjured member of the police involved in the assault on the island and following battle with the giant monster she had sent the mercenary's back to get back up. The two spent the return trip with Carmelita helping Sly remember his old life from his name, which she made up, to his Interpol history, also fake, to his child hood which she only slightly altered.

When they returned to land Carmelita set "James" up with a apartment near hers and went to work after filing a few slightly edited reports on the events at Dr.M's island she proceeded to covertly make up an Identity for a Constable James Cooper having him come from a Interpol office in England that had recently been destroyed in a terrorist bombing, thus explaining the missing of records and having him assigned as her partner right before the bombing with the paper work only now making it through. Though he was there for the end of the island operation.

A week after they had returned he was working as her partner accepted with little question for the most part. This was due to all his paperwork being in order as far as most would bother to look and the fact that Inspector Fox the single most uptight, uncompromising and obsessive follower of the rules vouched for him. Carmelita trained him how to be a cop while on the job and he picked it up quickly which she blamed on his already having learned it when actually it was from his having studied Carmelita in action so often.

Which brings us to now a few months later after our heroes have just returned from busting a drug ring. As they sat down a burly young wolf entered through their open door and proceeded to dump a stack of files on each of their desks. This was of course the paper work for the case.

"The chief wants those done by morning." He said leaving the way he came in.

Groaning simultaneously they got to work filling out the files.

**Author's subliminal message: You like? Please review I would like to hear your thoughts. I can take it. The good, the bad, but preferably no ugly it's my first attempt at fan fiction so please be kind. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I never really liked the idea that seems to be so common in fanfiction for this series, that the people at Interpol just forgave Sly's criminal record and accepted him onto the force just because he claimed to have amnesia or that he could keep such an infamous name and not be recognized. I kind of think this explanation is just a little bit more believable. **


	2. the great and mighty CH1

**Woot new chapter Officially Ch1 the last chapter will count as prologue for no reason than that this is the chapter where my story starts… doing … that… thing… that it… does… yeah. Well anyway here's chapter three. Oh, and thanks to Heiduska for the review it's good to know some body actually read and liked it. Yay fo me. **

**Disclaimer: Sly Cooper and all related things made by Sucker Punch belong to them. However my oc's belong to me, though their still not here yet, so ha! Just try and sue me … no, actually… um … don't … please? **

Chapter 1

Sly looked over at the sleeping form of his partner. The late nights didn't bother him so much having spent most of his adult life staying up all night. Now the mornings this job demanded were hell but…

"Tis merely another sacrifice I make to be with you oh winsome one" he thought. Picking up the completed files and taking them down the hall to the chief's office he marveled at how well this had worked out.

"I still can't believe that no one recognized me. It truly is amazing just how much can be accomplished with only a fake background, a new name, the removal of a mask and of course playing on peoples expectations." Shaking his head he continued thinking to himself, "of course I used the same concepts with my many disguises. I wonder how many more of my tricks Carmelita picked up from chasing me? Still wish I didn't have to lie to her about this whole amnesia thing… oh well all's fair in love and war right."

The simple fact of the mater was that: A. No one really knew what he looked like even with the mask on except Carmelita because the few photos they actually had of him were blurry and about the only thing recognizable was the flashy thief outfit which tended to stick in the mind more than his actual appearance did, which is one of the reasons he wore an outfit so noticeable and apparently bad for thievery. And B. no one would ever expect Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox to show up claiming that the man she had spent the last few years of her life hunting was her partner so they didn't even consider it.

He entered the chief's office to find him still working away on some new program the powers that be had thought up.

"Here're the reports on the drug ring you asked for sir." He said putting them in the basket for files the chief had specifically asked for. The only response he received was a grunt and wave at the aforementioned basket.

As he turned to leave Sly noticed that one of the many notes scattered over the chiefs desk had the names of a number of the more successful officers in Interpol including both Carmelita and Sly and mentioned something about suggestions and an evaluation.

"Hmm… wonder what all that's about. Suppose I'll just find out tomorrow. Now to awaken my sleeping beauty so I can get a ride home. Entering the room he paused just a moment to admire the sleeping woman before him her blue tresses artfully cascading over her shoulders to pool around her face the large braid she wore in it tracing the line of her back. Her eyes so full of life and expression covered with thick lashed red furred lids. And for a moment he merely stood there and debated the ethical implications of disturbing such a splendid and beautiful scene, but swiftly decided to wake her after reminding himself that she was always beautiful and that it was a far greater crime to deny the world her conscious influence upon it. Leaning in close to her he whispered.

"Fair Carmelita you must awaken, for while you are always magnificent no matter where you chooses to rest your glorious countenance. One can not help but think that there are places more worthy of being the site upon which such radiant beauty chooses retire for the night." As he said this Carmelita opened her eyes and grumbled.

"Cut the flirty chit chat Ring tail." And Sly saw her eyes snap open and looked at him for any sign of recognition of the phrase as she most likely realized just how similar it was to something else she had said to him when he was a thief. Not feeling like joking around in this area he pretended not to recognize it. Raising an eyebrow he responded.

"Ok Carm, no chit chat right now, but that doesn't change the facts that you would most likely prefer a somewhat more comfortable bed than you desk and that while your skills are many and varied. I highly doubt that they include driving while asleep, and you're my ride home." They gathered up their coats and got in the car the drive passing in silence because Carmelita was too tired to talk leaving sly alone to his thoughts. It still felt weird being a cop. Yes, liked having a job where he can employ at least some of his skills, but it was still foreign to him. He couldn't count how many times during the three or so months he'd been paired with Carmelita that they'd been going into some mob bosses strong hold and he had looked around at the riches surrounding him to see the shimmering blue sparkles and seen the perfect path to grab the tainted riches, knock out the guards and leave a battered and much poorer mob boss for the cops to take care of. But now he was on of the cops so he just went along and did it the cop way. He hated having to deal with all the red tape when trying to bring down a criminal.

There were a lot of things that he didn't care for about his new life. For example the fact that he had to get up and live by someone else's schedule. But he just regarded that as another sacrifice he had to make to be with Carmelita along with having to give up the profession he had spent his whole life mastering, that he loved to do before all other jobs, the thing his family had done for thousands of years. But the one thing he missed the most, more than the thrill of thieving, more than The Thievius Raccoonus or his family's cane, was his gang. Bentley and Murray were more than just friends they were his family before this they'd never been apart except for that brief time when they were captured by the Contessa. It was so strange to come home and not have any one there, to wake up and not smell Murray cooking breakfast or come down and see a desk covered with its weight in papers and hear the sounds of typing coming from some source obscured by the previously mentioned mountain of papers. That was the only thing that actually made him pause when considering whether he made the right choice. Hell, he even missed the guys they'd picked up on their last job Penelope, Panda King, much as he might not have believed it two years ago, Demetri annoying as he might have been he was actually an o.k. guy.

But he loved Carmelita and would do it all again just so he could be with her… and he was going to do something about it. He had spent the last few months not asking Carmelita out, telling himself he wasn't ready and needed more time to adjust to his new life, but he now realized that he was just chickening out and he was going to ask her then and there.

As he came to this decision they pulled up to his apartment. So he realized he should probably wait until they were both a little more conscious. So he bid her good night and went inside. He briefly considered using the training area he had set up on the roof so as not to get completely rusty but decided that sleep would be a better option and so he went to bed trying to come up with some idea how to ask the hot tempered inspector out.

**Authors bliminal message: I know that Sly was arrested by the Contessa and Nela and that means there were most likely mug shots taken of him but as the Contessa went to war with Interpol shortly after it is likely that she wasn't to willing to give them much access to her files. Sorry for the three day delay life got in the way. I've already started chapter two so it should be up soon. And once more I beg you to review I really want to know what y'all think.**


	3. Swiftly like ninja it is chapter 2

**All give praise to the new chapter for it rules… something… with a… uh… chapter like fist… yeah. Well any way thanks time much gratitude to the persons of Heiduska, No Satisfaction and wildgirlxyz3**, **I agree though I think the people his actions saved wanting him back a bit more than the thieving considering how he tended to steal from,** **for the reviews this will continue until such a time as I get enough reviews to make this a far more tedious process until then I will continue to thank those who are so kind as to review my stories. I really do appreciate it. Yay, now on to the Fic.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Sucker Punch's characters but I do own my oc's. Who will finally be showing up this chapter. Much of the sweetness.**

Chapter 2

The wind flew through Sly's hair as he slid down the rail jumping off and using his cane to hook on to a near buy lamp post, he leapt down to land a few feet from the team van seeing the nervous face of Bentley as he held the door open for him. Then suddenly the familiar cry of…

"Freeze Criminals" pierced the night with crystal clarity, and he turned back to see Carmelita standing there her shock pistol in hand her usual determined expression firmly in place. Turning back to the van he raised his own shock pistol and fired two shots stunning both of the vans occupants and then he approached to cuff them and read them their rights. As they fell the van started to emit a high pitched alarm which grew as he approached the van feeling a shift in the weight in his hands he looked down to see his badge in one hand and the cane in the other. As the alarm continued to increase he looked up to see his father standing before him saying

**BEEP!**

"Be true to your self."

**BEEP!**

"But follow your Heart."

**BEEP!**

"Do not forget who you are"

**BEEP!**

"I am proud of you Sly. No matter what you choose, I love you, for you are my son."

**BEEEP!**

And then the dream shattered and he was sitting in his bed drenched in sweat listening to the piercing sound of his alarm clock. He shut the noise maker off calming down reminding himself that it was just a dream. Which was just about when he heard the word…

"_Slyyy…"_ whispered from right behind him. Spinning around he saw nothing behind him but his wall. Still trying to settle his nerves and the fresh bout of doubts as to his choice that the dream had stirred up he set about showering and preparing for Carmelita who would be arriving in a half hour to pick him up for work.

Across the street a lone figure reclined in the seat of a car eyes closed only opening them to look to the passenger seat as a small breeze stirred the interior of the car.

"Well that went smoothly"

"…"

"I know but it's time to start, and we don't want to risk getting behind schedule now do we? And what was with the cheesy alarm ending?"

"…"

"Ha, true, the dramatic ending is always the best." he said, and still chuckling he started the car and drove off down the Paris streets.

Thirty minutes after his rather disturbing awakening a much cleaner and calmer Sly heard a loud knocking on the door. As he went to leave he grabbed his jacket and the belt on which hung his badge and shock pistol, though he briefly considered leaving that item even knowing he'd never get away with it. He just hated the weapon, because though it was near impossible to kill with it on accident there was always a chance of missing and hitting something or some one other than your intended target which was the main reason he so preferred melee combat there at least you were sure what you were going to hit. Grabbing those items he proceeded to the door swinging it open to reveal a slightly perturbed Inspector Fox.

"What took you so long Ringtail?"

"Just grabbing the bare necessities for another day in the noble profession of law enforcement. Now may we go and procure some of that vile brew which has become so necessary to the life of your average Interpol officer?"

"Now that is a suggestion I can agree with get in the car partner." she said hopping back into the red convertible and starting the engine. They drove to a nearby doughnut shop and bought two large cups of coffee and headed towards the office.

"How can you drink this stuff like that Carm? Mines more cream and sugar than coffee and I can still barely get past the bitterness." asked Sly after chugging the drink in question.

"Practice, Cooper, lots and lots of practice." She replied finishing her black coffee as they pulled into the parking garage of the Interpol head quarters.

They made their way to their office receiving the occasional congratulations on their successful bust last night. Upon arriving at their destination they noticed that there was only one thing new on their desks. An unusual occurrence as the day after a bust they were usually given either more paperwork or a new case. However all that greeted them this morning was a memo that said

_Inspector Fox and Constable Cooper _

_Report to the briefing room at 2 P.M._

_Chief Douglas_

"Wonder what all this is about" Carmelita asked he partner with a confused look.

Shrugging Sly responded "No idea but since it looks like we don't have any thing to do till two I'm going to head to the gym for a bit. What about you?"

"I still have some paperwork I need to do." Replied the vixen sitting behind her desk and starting up her computer.

Upon making it to the gym sly set about his usual boredom workout which consisted of some time on the tread mill and two or three of the machines that focused on upper lower body alternating which ones each time. He was trying desperately to think of just how to ask Carmelita out and what to suggest as the date when the ever present doubt made its attack

"What if she says no? You will have given up everything for nothing at all, it's better to wait and see how thing play out. Don't risk it."

The more rational portion of his psyche kicked that portion out of the way to inform him…

"Don't be an idiot you love her and she is obviously interested or she would have just booked your ass back on the island. If you don't ask her you'll never know if it was worth it or not, so just ask her to the Police officers ball this weekend."

After this little epiphany Sly was in a much better mood throughout his work out. As he was about to finish up on the tread mill he noticed the T.V. was showing van races and far more importantly he recognized one of the vans as the old Cooper Van. Intrigued he couldn't help but watch the end of the race. And give a small cheer where the van in question came in first with ease. This followed with brief commentary on how the particular driver had come in and taken the stock van circuit by storm a few months ago surviving a number of particularly horrid crashes with little to no injuries. It then had an interview with the driver, a large pink hippo who called himself "The Murray." He said that he had had the van for ages and it was a gift from an old friend along with the usual spots interview topics being discussed, such as giving percentages impossible due to the very meaning of the term.

Seeing that his old friend was doing well Sly felt a little more at ease with his choice and headed for the showers to clean up so he wouldn't stink when he asked to escort Carmelita to the Ball.

**Authors Superbliminal Message: Firstly. Review Please I beg of you. Secondly ooooh mysterious person and foreboding dream, spooky. This chapter is actually shorted than I'd intended because to get it where I wanted would have taken much longer so I basically had to cut in half. "What dose this mean to you?" You ask, well I'll tell you… I don't know. But it's a tradi… actually it means that the next chapter should be done tomorrow or the day after that since I have it already written in my head just not typed up yet. Also on a semi related note I plan on starting my Jak and Daxter fic with in the week, no promises, so this Fic might slow down in it production but most likely not as I also have more free time available to me for reasons you don't need to know. Just wanted to give you a heads up incase. And last but not least thank you for reading this far please review and tell me what you think even if it's bad I want your honest opinion. Peace out y'all.**


End file.
